the doctor files
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: the 10th doctor and Kelly from my ealier stories meet the xfiles! Kelly and the doctors obbsession with the programme is widened when they meet real people called Mulder and Scully who work with the FBI. Can the doctor help? Can Kelly impress Mulder?
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor who**

**x-files **

Kelly sat on the T.A.R.D.I.S chair with her feet up eating a bowl of cereal. He dark hair tumbled over her shoulders framing her heart shaped pale face. Her blue eyes fixed on the television. The doctor sat beside her equally as amused. If anybody knew them as well as Rose did they would have known the x-files were on. Rose was no where to be seen. She'd gone back to her London council estate six months out she asked for. She didn't feel too guilty because the doctor wasn't alone now. The doctor and Kelly both missed her. The doctor missed her most his best friend gone, and sometimes Kelly's smart ass' ness drove him up the wall. Nether the less Rose was due to come back in a week. To the doctor and Kelly they'd been away for about two months because of the time gap. Kelly and the doctor had gotten over the whole 'kissing' business it happened once in a while but nothing big. They defiantly weren't a couple they just got used to the idea that they were humans with needs. Well one of them was human.

"So what do you want to do today?" The doctor said looking at her, her eyes still facing the screen.

"Erm I don't know what day is it?"

"On Earth, It's Friday" She looked and faced the doctor. Her face in deep thought.

"I always wondered doctor is there a real x-files?"

"Yes, course there is" he said laughing.

"There as real as you and me, but obviously there jobs are nothing like the television series and they're not called Galloway and Marks" he said looking at Kelly with a serious face.

"Wow, do you recon Jack will know them?"

"Don't know, want me to find out?"

"Yeah, we could sort of go and help them have some fun?"

The doctor walked up to the computer screen he typed in something.

"Here we go, their real names are a Fox Mulder and a Dana Scully."

"Fox what a name!" Kelly said looking at the screen.

"Wow he is a bit of a Fox though" She said looking at his photo. The doctor shook his head at her and carried on. The doctor started to upload the T.A.R.D.I.S's engines they were off. Kelly stepped out first she was excited. The doctor followed her shutting the door behind him.

"Can we find them now?"

"Jesus Kelly you're like a kid in a toy shop"

"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Ow you need a shave." He rubbed his chin.

"Yes I do oh well" He grabbed her hand the T.A.R.D.I.S had landed at what looked like a FBI headquarters. The doctor as usual went storming in showing physcic paper to get him around. Finally they were in what looked like their office. The doctor introduced them. Kelly just stood there mouth open when Mulder walked in a tall man around 6ft with dark hair and eyes. Scully stood next to him her read hair framing her pretty pale face. She was only little but about Kelly's height.

"Hang on so what are you here for?" Scully said.

"Well I'm the doctor and this is Kelly. We want to help with some of your investigations." Kelly nodded as the doctor introduced himself again.

Mulder smirked and giggled a little.

"Oh well are you with the FBI because if your not your going to have to leave I'm sorry!"

"Well no but I can explain a lot of things you can't" the doctor said smiling still with his hands in his pocket.

"Like what exactly?"

"We…ll that poster up there!" he said stuttering at first and pointing.

"I want to believe. I can prove that you don't need to believe you can know for sure."

"Really and how are you going to do that doctor?" Scully said. He pulled the screw driver from his pocket as well as the blaster that Kelly had put in his pocket earlier.

"If that's not alien technology I don't know what is"

Mulder examined them both.

"What's this some sort of gun?"

"No, it's used for blasting walls or architecture it won't harm living things not even a plant." Kelly said smiling now feeling quiet clever.

"Oh she speaks" Mulder said smiling as Kelly went bright red.

"Mind if I blow something up to prove?" the doctor said.

"Be my guest…" he was interrupted.

"Mulder this is absurd these people barge into your office and you're going to believe them."

Mulder handed the doctor a small toy car he had on his desk. The doctor still looking up picked the screw driver and started to work on it. He placed it back down and BANG. A little explosion on Mulder's desk the car was in pieces.

"Ok I believe you."

"Mulder, you've got to be kidding." Scully said her red hair covering her face. She took a seat next to Kelly.

"So what do you two do?" Scully asked.

"Well as soon as you're in the x-files you've probably heard of where I work I'm probably above you I work for UNIT. My names Dr Kelly Rivers. I am a doctor in biology and space time continuum physics."

"Doctor? Come on? Your 20 if you're a day?" Scully said. Kelly looked up offended.

"Actually I'm 18, I'm a genius I finished high school at 13 finished my PHD at 17" She pulled out her UNIT badge and her paper work that certified she was Dr Kelly Rivers.

"Impressive!" Mulder said looking up at her and smiling. He liked her instantly.

"So doctor? What do you do?" Scully said.

"Nothing, I just travel really in my well spaceship. Please don't dissect me but I'm not human."

"Hang on the doctor did you say? That rings a bell. Scully this could be what we're looking for. I read a case file on people who claim they have met this man he calls himself the doctor. Woven through out time. People claim he's alien, one story even claims he carries a screw driver with a bright blue light. He travels apparently in a blue box." Scully raised he eyebrows.

"Look outside!" Kelly said indicating through the blinds. Mulder and Scully saw the blue box it was the doctors T.A.R.D.I.S.

"So that's one x-file closed anymore?" the doctor said popping one of Mulder's sun flower seeds in his mouth.

"We do have one case you can help us on?"

"Anything!" Kelly said looking at Scully straight in the eye.

"There's a mythical legend involving a monster impregnating women in the village. It could just be Hill Billy's but we don't take chances"


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder and Scully sat in the car whilst Kelly and the Doctor sat in the back.

"Ow" Kelly said out loud to herself.

"Is it your neck again?" the doctor asked examining her.

"Yeah I keep getting these slight twinges."

"Probably just a trapped nerve."

"No it's like a little zap"

"In your neck did you say?" Scully turning round from the back. Kelly wondered why she all of a sudden became so interested.

"Pull over a second Mulder I want to check something."

"You can't be serious Scully! What makes you think that?"

"I don't know I need to be certain" Mulder pulled over the car to the side of the road.

"Kelly I need you to step out, she did she didn't question" Kelly's long ponytail dripped over her neck. Her long dark hair covering what Mulder needed to see. He pushed her ringlets to the side and examined. A small scar indented her long neck. Mulder had cold hands which tickled Kelly.

"Scully look at this" the doctor and Scully moved in closer to view Kelly's neck. The doctor ran his finger over the scar. He pulled the screw driver out of his pocket and examined.

"Kelly I don't mean to alarm you, but it seems you have a small metal piece in the back of your neck"

"What?" Kelly asked alarmed.

"Oh my god" Mulder said.

"Whatever you do don't remove it!"

"Why what the hells in there?" Scully looked worried and looked at Mulder.

"Kelly it's a computer chip."

"What why would that be in there?"

"Kelly did you go missing for a while with no recollection?"

"Yes how do you know this?"

"We believe, well we know you were abducted. So was Scully, unfortunately she removed her chip and became very sick. We can't explain it but if you are sick you need help. Help that unfortunately wasn't available until I found it"

"Hang on abducted by who?"

"We don't know, but I don't think its aliens." Mulder said.

"It may be, but nobody knows" Scully said looking at her.

"So hang on a second someone's put a computer chip in her neck? And now you're saying she could be ill!" The doctor said looking worried. He loved Kelly he didn't want her to be hurt.

"Yes!" Scully moved her hair to the side and showed the doctor a minute scar.

"But why would they abduct me?"

"I don't know but you may have a child prior to that abduction" Scully looked in Kelly's big blue eyes. She looked increasingly worried. She had no idea what to do.

Mulder and Scully sat down in a café just off where they had pulled over.

Kelly had tears streaming down her face. The doctor felt like crying too.

"Who's doing this?" the doctor asked his voice growing angrier.

"We don't know but we think it has something to do with extra terrestrials and the government."


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly stood still while the doctor and Scully examined her in a large laboratory the same sort that reminded her of the one used to run at UNIT. She had become head of micro-biology at UNIT. She was the youngest success story going. A small tear ran down her neck as she went through an MRI scanner in the lab. After what seemed like a life time of waiting the doctor came back with the results.

"Kelly I'm pleased to say your fine but we're going to need to keep an eye on you and what ever you do don't remove that chip. It's vital. If you feel ill or more importantly begin to get nose bleeds get it checked out immediately." Scully said. Kelly hardly knew her but she threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, doctor Scully."

"Hey! Its no problem I like you, you remind me a lot of what I used to be like." She smiled and tucked a stray lock of Kelly's hair behind her ear for her.

"You remind me of my sister!"

"What's your sister like?"

"She was fantastic but sadly she's not with us anymore, because of the men that put that thing in your neck!"

"Look Dana we have to stop this we can't let this happen to people!"

"I've tried Kelly believe me, me and Mulder have searched high and low for answers."

"Maybe but you didn't have the doctor!"

The doctor and Mulder were out in the lobby waiting.

"Wow I didn't expect today to be like this"

"Me neither mate."

"So if you are alien how come you sound like your British?"

"Erm I don't know really, just do Rose and Kelly are from Britain so it sort of rubs of on you."

"So hang on you travel with two beautiful women?"

"Yeah, I'm very lucky."

"You can say that again Kelly's amazing and 18, you two must have a bit of age gap if you don't mind me saying."

"No not at all I'm 900"

"900? God, you look great for 900"

"Thanks everybody says that"

"Anyway I'm surprised you can understand what I'm saying most Americans can't understand me"

"I did my degree in physcology over there, Oxford"

"Kelly did her PHD at Oxford."

"Small world"

Kelly and Scully walked out.

"Doctor I'm ok" She threw her arms around him. She felt like she had done nothing but that to people over the last day or two.

"That's great"

Mulder and Scully sat down in his office.

Kelly had tears streaming down her face. The doctor felt like crying too.

"Who's doing this?" the doctor asked his voice growing angrier.

"We don't know but we think it has something to do with extra terrestrials and the government."

"We have to find these sick people" The doctor said.

"We will. I'm going to call Jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"Her ex boyfriend. Well sort of he works for TOURCHWOOD" he said whispering in Mulder's ear. Scully's eyebrows raised.

"So do half the people responsible, well we think so."

Kelly dialled a number in her phone.

"Jack? It's Kelly. I need your help I'm with two FBI agents working on a case called the x-files. We recently found out I have a computer chip in my neck. I need answers."

A voice bellowed down the phone.

"Oh my god Kelly they didn't do this to you too."

"Yes Jack they did is it aliens?" she said so loud half the café looked round.

"Ok, what do you mean you and your department are working on a cure? Jack I need this for me and a friend. I hope you're trying to stop this?"

A quiet voice from the phone said.

"Yes we are, this is part of the government the part we are trying to stop but it does have to do with extra terrestrials"

"Jack have you heard yourself! You're sounding like them"

She hung up and looked at Mulder.

"Looks like we're going to Utah date 2006."

"Well how we gonna do that?" Mulder asked looking at her as if she was stupid.

"You obviously don't have a T.A.R.D.I.S mate" the doctor said smiling holding Kelly's hand.


	4. Chapter 4!

Utah

Secret TOURCHWOOD base

Captain Jack's office

"Jack cut the shit what's going on?" Kelly said.

"Kelly just calm down, I don't know completely."

"I have a fucking chip in my neck Jack don't you dare patronise me" Kelly swore occasionally but the doctor wasn't used to it.

"Kelly calm down" Mulder said with his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Kelly who are these people"

"These 'people' have helped me. Two fantastic people who are trying to stop this while you and your work force are going around fucking killing people and chipping us like animals"

"Kelly we aren't doing this"

"Well who fucking is Jack?"

"They are the aliens species unknown similar to Earth form, the truth is the human race has been bread as digestives for a superior life form. We cant stop this we are all here to be lab rats"

"Why hide it? Why can't you people stop the conspiracies stop everything help these people come out with it!" Mulder shouted his voice growing as angry as Kelly's

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you to talk to me like this?"

"Jack! Shut up, don't speak to him like that he's doing everything in his power to stop this and you, you and your government are coming behind him and wrecking it"

"Everyone just calm down" the doctor shouted in a tone of voice that made the hair and Kelly's back stand up. The truth was she found in irresistible when he took authority. Obviously Scully did also.

"He's right well said doctor. She isn't the only one Jack they did it to me too. I had cancer; I nearly died because of this"

Jack sat down on his seat his head held in his hands. Kelly sat down too opposite him.

"We're not leaving until we get the vaccine"

"You'll be waiting a long time. We haven't developed one yet."

"Then the best you have, would you rather see my die?" Kelly said looking in Jacks eyes. She meant the world to him as he'd told her many a time. He stood up again with the shock of what Kelly had said.

"Kelly don't you ever say that! I love you, you're just so stubborn and such a little genius you cant understand the concept of it"

The doctor sat down holding Kelly's hand still in the chair.

"Oh sit down Jack you drama queen, my mum always said you were gay" Kelly shouted the evil rolling of her tongue. Mulder sat quietly thinking 'definitely'.

"Kelly we are wasting our time let's leave" Scully said standing up and exiting the door.

"I'll have a medicine ready as soon as possible I'll send two to the FBI quarters later today." Kelly stood up and left Mulder and Scully following. The doctor stayed behind he stood up.

"Jack I like you, your great, but if I ever find that you or your conspiracy factory have hurt Kelly I love for that matter, well you know I'm not a violent man but I will kill you. Your welcome to come and travel with us anytime but I've lost a lot of respect for you mate." With that he walked out of Jack's office. Kelly stood there at the door.

"Thank you guys I don't know how to repay you?"

"It's no trouble thank you doctor" He shook Mulder's hand. The walked out of the TOURCHWOOD base and into the car. After a tedious ride Mulder and Scully were seeing them off. Mulder kissed Kelly on the cheek and shook the doctors hand the doctor kissed Scully on the cheek and Kelly and Scully hugged.

"Dana keep in touch" Kelly said.

"I will, you're a wonderful women". The doctor put the key in the T.A.R.D.I.S and they were off.

"You know Mulder? Seeing those two really opened my eyes."

"Oh yeah about what Scully?"

"You and me?"

"What about you and me?"

"How much I love you and thank god that I wake up everyday and come to work and your there with a case file on your desk smiling and making my day."

"I love you too Scully." They shared a kiss a long kiss that didn't seem to end.

Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S Kelly took her jacket off.

"Well what a day a small tear rolled down her cheek."

"I know."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" his eyes on the T.A.R.D.I.S's controls

"I heard what you said to Jack." She walked in front of him. She stood dead still. They leant into kiss but this time it wasn't just human instinct he placed his hands around her back. The T.A.R.D.I.S began to play slow music.

"I told you this thing had a mind of its own." They began to dance slowly.

"Hmm I never had you down as a dancer"

"That's good because your not" he said laughing at Kelly's sloppy movements. Kelly gazed up at his tall stature.

"Doctor I love you so much."

"I love you too Dr Rivers. Tomorrow is just another day." They kissed again and carried on dancing.

"Can we do this all night?"

"Yes we can"


End file.
